


I'm Selfish Too

by KittyCatKauri



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatKauri/pseuds/KittyCatKauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a surprise attack in the Iron Jaeger, Tony waits for Jarvis to wake in the hospital. Bruce comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Selfish Too

**Author's Note:**

> For the KaijuBuster Verse fanfic competition for BrilCrist, Tumblr found http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/ and competition Tumblr: http://kaijubusterverse.tumblr.com/
> 
> Inspired by the amazing art series on the site.

_Italics are flashbacks_

 

* * *

Bruce enters the dark room, the only light is coming from the window, partially covered by thick curtains.

The sounds of the room include the regular beeping of the machine, heavy laboured breathing coming from Jarvis and the light snoring from the dark hair man sleeping lightly in the chair, all bandaged up, waiting patiently for his partner to wake up.

Bruce shouldn't even be there, he should be down in the K-lab, studying the breach and the creatures it's spewing out.

But when he heard of the fall of the Iron Jaeger, his heart nearly stopped.

Was Tony okay?

Looking at him now, Bruce was relieved, but his thoughts went back to when he heard Tony's voice in Loccent.

 

“ _Jarvis, buddy. Jarvis, please, please...”_

“ _I'm sorry, sir, I think I need to sleep now.”_

“ _J-Jarvis! Jarvis? Don't leave me?”_

 

Bruce couldn't even begin to think as to how much Tony was hurt by that snippet of conversation. He couldn't imagine being so connected to someone that you're confsed where you end and they begin.

The closest he could ever get to it was the love he felt for the brunette, slouched and sleeping in the chair, but even then he couldn't feel his thoughts and feelings, he could only guess as to what was going to reckless man's head.

 

“ _Don't worry, Brucey, we're just making sure, there was a slight blip, it'll be nothing-a mistake on the equipment..”_

“ _I want you to be careful, I know what these things can do, I've studied them for years.”_

“ _Bruce...I'll be back, and I'll take you to the 'usual place', you can get all the powered bone you want.” Tony winked and strolled off, his helmet under his arm._

“ _Tony! I'm serious!” Bruce called after him, dismissing the innuendo, “Come back alive!”_

 

Yeah, he had come back alive, but only just it seemed.

Bruce stood behind Tony, resting his hand lightly on his shoulder, it seemed to be one of the only places that wasn't bandaged or plastered up.

He felt Tony twitch and shift under his hand.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

Tony's eyelids fluttered lightly, getting used to the light, taking notice of the surroundings and sounds.

“I must have fallen asleep,” Tony growled, rubbing his face and wincing when he caught the small plastered cut on his cheek. “Is Jarvis...is he...?”

“Jarvis seems fine, he's not woken up yet, but I'm sure he will soo-” Bruce pulled a chair to sit beside the worried man.

“It was my fault.” Tony spat out, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping blonde.

“Tony, I'm sure it wasn't,” Bruce leant closer, resting a comforting hand on Tony's knee.

“Well, it was nothing!” Tony spilled, “there was nothing on Jaeger's Radar, so I just kinda relaxed and the next thing, you know, the stupid Rabbit.”

Bruce balked slightly, “Tony, R.A.B.I.T.? You chased the Rabbit?

“It was seriously for two seconds, and I didn't mean to. There was nothing there!” Tony insisted.

Bruce wanted to be angry but Tony seemed to be punishing himself enough for the situation.

“Tony, you know that's really dangerous.”

“Yes, I know!” Stark exploded, his hands whipped to hold his head, fingers gripping tight at his short hair. “I know.” He repeated softly.

Bruce couldn't do anything to help his lover, he could only watch as he tore himself apart.

They sat in silence for a while.

“Bruce, you know I love you and I don't think I can live if you weren't here with me. And I know that it's Jarvis lying there when it should be me. But you don't know how it feels. I can still feel him in my head.” Tony inhaled shakily. “I can feel him there, so quiet, when he's normally so loud, like my own conscience, pulling me away from this world.”

“Tony, you don't have to...”

“”When we were lying in the cockpit, I can feel him slipping, I couldn't tell you anything else but how scared Jarvis was, my own fear shouldn't' have mattered, but I was scared of losing him, and I was so selfish, all I could think of is how I can't lose him. When he needed me, I was too busy thinking about my own life would be fucked up without him.”

“I'm selfish too.” Bruce interrupted Tony's self destroying rant. “When I heard you were in here, my heart nearly stopped,” To this Bruce's warm hand enclosed around Tony's shaking one. “I nearly died running to get here, crashed right into Steve and Bucky.”

Tony snorted through his tears and wiped his eyes, his face now adorned with a slight smile. “How is our Dream Team, having my big hulk of a man run into them?”

“They were fine, so was I, thanks for asking.” Bruce chuckled and pulled Tony into his chest, cradling the back of his head, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Tony's neck.

“ _Are_ you okay?” Tony mumbled into Bruce's chest.

“That's what I should be asking you.” Bruce chuckled, pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and they both fell into silence.

A long silence, before..

“Sir...?”

 

 


End file.
